It's All About Numbers
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Twist The final eleven enter the beach when Jeff awaits them. He says it's time for the second Element twist, shocking everyone. This time, Fire has decided to heat up the game by clashing both tribes into one, causing the merge. The merged tribe will be called Brann and the color is red. After the merge feast, the contestants head to their new tribe. Brann Everyone arrives at the merge tribe and the people who haven't met yet introduce themselves to each other. People also get reunited. Joy hugs Rick and Annabelle and says that she has to tell them a lot. Liam looks surprised that Maulynn got taken out while Jerome is curious about Ken's elimination. Jerome and Liam talk about their tribe life. Jerome doubts Liam's trustworthiness. Liam promises he will be loyal to him. Jerome says that he got Jeanne, Moles and Kiron and that they can easily take out the Vann members. Liam doesn't know what to feel about that. Sveneryn and Tammy try to talk with Moles and Jeanne but they don't look interested at all. Marah introduces herself to the duo and talks with them. Joy heads into the woods with Rick and Annabelle. Joy warns them because she knows they will be targeted. Jerome is after her and as soon as he knows they are her allies he will come for them as well. Rick states that he wants to see it before believing it but Annabelle believes her, keeping an eye on Jerome. Challenge The first individual immunity challenge holding on to the pole. The person who manages to hold onto it the longest wins individual immunity. Survivors ready? GO! After ten minutes, Tammy drops out followed by Kiron and Jeanne. Soon after, Sveneryn, Jerome and Rick drop out. Then Joy and Annabelle drop out. Liam, Marah and Moles are battling it out against each other. Moles drops out followed by Liam, making Marah the winner of the challenge. Brann Back at camp, Jerome takes Jeanne, Moles, Kiron and Liam with him. Jerome says that they are gonna vote for Joy tonight. Liam nods and heads back to the group. Once he's gone, he tells the real plan to Jeanne, Moles and Kiron since they wanna test out Liam for this round. Tammy and Sveneryn have bonded very well with Marah. The trio are talking and they think Rick should go next because of their last tribal council. Marah feels bad because she used to be on good terms with Rick but she has to do what she has to do. Joy suggests voting Jerome, the leader of their alliance. Annabelle agrees since they need to get into action. Rick still doesn't know if he has to and says he might not vote for Jerome, making Joy a bit pissed. Tribal Council The final eleven arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Marah how it feels to be immune. She states that it has been a pleasure to be immune and that she can get used to it. Jeff then asks Jeanne how the merge has been so far and she says it has been 'ok'. Moles and Kiron laugh while Joy frowns. Everyone votes and since no one played the idol, Jeff will read the votes... . . . First vote... . . . Rick . . . Sveneryn . . . Joy . . . Jerome 1 vote Jerome, 1 vote Joy, 1 vote Sveneryn, 1 vote Rick . . . Jerome . . . Rick 2 votes Rick, 2 votes Jerome, 1 vote Joy, 1 vote Sveneryn (Liam looks surprised since he thought Joy was going. Rick takes a deep breath) . . . . . . Rick . . . Rick . . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: Bryde Island and the first member of the jury... . . . Rick (7-2-1-1) Rick shakes his head, being blindsided. Liam looks disappointed at Jerome, greeting Rick. Joy and Annabelle look at each other. Joy points at Marah, revealing her to be a snake. Votes Jerome voted Rick: "So far you're the first on my list of people I want to get rid off. Don't worry, your pretty girlfriend will be joining you next. Or the other one. At least one of them!" Jeanne voted Rick: "Bye Rick." Moles voted Rick: "You look very sweet but it's a no from me." Kiron voted Rick: "Bye." Marah voted Rick: "Ugh, I'm so sorry I did this. I'm afraid I have to break more alliances in the run but I still feel bad for this. Sorry, Rick." Tammy voted Rick: "You've been just a pain in the *ss these last few days!" Sveneryn voted Rick: "My vote's going to you tonight, bud. I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow popped out an idol again." Liam voted Joy: "I don't really know you so hopefully no hard feelings." Annabelle voted Jerome: "You're trying to play everyone but dear you won't brainwash me even if you tried." Joy voted Jerome: "Another vote for you. And I'm proud of it." Rick voted Sveneryn: "I don't trust you and you tried to get rid off me before." Final Words "Ahhhhh no! I wish I listened to Joy and Annabelle. Anyways, I hope Anna gets it. She's amazing and I might have a crush on her. She really needs to win! She better beat their asses." - Rick, 11th Place